


My Dirty Wife

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF, The Tudors (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Katie McGrath's married, Kissing, Porn, Shooting Porn, TV serie, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	My Dirty Wife

"Oh, my girl  
You're so hot when you walk you melt the snow"  
\- Billy Talent (Cut The Curtains)

MORGANA appears in the bedroom, unbuttoning her blace/red checkered sleeveless shirt. Her hair is wet.  
PANNING. It's raining behind the window.  
DETAIL. Morgana wears knee-high leather belted boots, black lace stockings and black jeans cut right beneath her buttocks. She bows her head backwards and takes off her shirt. The black Dark Half Tshirt appears.

Morgana sits down on the bed and unbuttons her shorts.

MORGAUSE appears, wearing high industrial platform boots, coloured stockings, PVC skirt, latex corsett... cyberpunk goggles resting on top of her fake cybergoth dreadlocks, respirator on her neck.

Morgause approaches Morgana who's undressing her boots and she bites on brunette's lips.

MORGANA                 I want you, babygirl  
MORGAUSE, kissing  I want you too, sweetheart.

Morgause lays Morgana on the bed, kissing on her neck, collarbones, her hand cupping brunette's breast, slowly going down.

Morgana gasps for breath as Morgause undoes the fly of her shorts and slowly pulls them to mid-thigh, running her palm over Morgana's red lace knickers.

MORGAUSE                   Do you want me to go on, babe?  
MORGANA, whispering  Yes, babygirl...

Morgause's hand slips into Morgana's knickers. A sharp inhale goes through Morgana's lips  
MORGAUSE                                                        You're so wet, babe...  
MORGANA                                                          I'm a bad bad girl, love... I'm such a slut...  
MORGAUSE, biting on Morgana's collarbones   That you are, sweetie. I like my dirty baby.

PANNING FROM BEHIND. Morgana pulls Morgause's skirt's hem up... Morgause wears no underwear.  
MORGANA   I want you so bad, baby. Let me taste y...  
Morgana groans as Morgause's fingers slip inside... One hand pulls the knickers down, the other pumps within  
Morgause kisses Morgana's lips. The brunette holds her in her arms, undoes Morgause's corsett and bites on her collarbone, breasts, nipple.   
Morgause pants into Morgana's marble skin and ebony hair, brunette's open mouth tracing down the belly button and fingertips slowly pull the knickers

CUT

DETAIL - Morgause pants, shrieks, gasps for breath, her fingertips clasp the pillow beneath her head, leaving marks  
PANNING - Morgana lifts up her head from Morgause's lap, her ebony tresses flooding the skin beneath  
Morgause sits up and her figers slip into Morgana's knickers. She pumps her hand as Morgana pants, engraving marks into her back. Morgana's legs lock around Morgause's waist as she groans in orgasm, shaking with spasms of coming.  
Morgause lifts up her hand and Morgana sucks on the fingers, tasting the liquid clung to them.

CUT

 

Katie and Millie put on their bathing coats and hugged each other. The shooting was exhausting, but their hardest scene has just been shot. Modern settings Merlin™ erotic stories were shot by British adult channel with the original cast partaking. Nothing explicitly pornographic, but the shots were on the edge.

Millie's husband was taking her home and they offered Katie a ride, but she had yet one meeting. She was waiting in the foyer of the main studio. A nice blonde female figure was approaching her. The night guard thought Millie had forgotten something. Katie walked towards the blonde...  
Natalie embraced Katie and softly kissed her wet lips. Katie drowned her fingertips into Natalie's golden tress and kissed her hungrily, sweetly, biting on her lower lip, reveling in Nat's taste. Natalie pushed Katie against the wall. "I love you so much," she whispered and kissed the ring on Katie's left hand. "I love you so much, miss Katie Dormer."  
Katie wasn't dormer. She was full awake, craving only for Natalie's soft lips, for the enchanting aroma of her hair, for her smooth velvet skin... "I love you too, Nat. I love you so fucking much." Katie softly kissed her wife. Nat was holding Katie's face in her hands while Katie twiddled her mead hair and hungrily bit on her lips, promising the perfect life without a single cloud, promising the sweet taste forever, promising no worries.  
Natalie held Katie in her arms. "Come to me, my dearest wife," she whispered. "Come and make me feel like Morgause."

"The shimmer in your eyes just make me know  
That you and I belong."  
\- Amaranthe (Amaranthine)


End file.
